We're Friends, Aren't We?
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Kacchako One Shot - Fluff - Bakugou is jealous, and the truth comes out.


Rating: T

Pairing: Kacchako (Bakuraka)/Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako

Disclaimer: I don't own _My Hero Academia_.

Word Count: 1766

Title: We're Friends, Aren't We?

Description: Kacchako One Shot – Fluff

Bakugou is jealous, and the truth comes out.

* * *

_**Katsuki**_

_Where is she? She's usually here by now._

I check the time again and look around the corner of the pillar I'm leaning against to see if she's coming.

Dammit. I should just leave. This is stupid. I should be worrying about destroying Deku and Icy Hot in our practical exam, not waiting for a girl like some sappy idiot.

I start to walk off toward the main building when I pause. If I leave and she shows up looking for me, it'll hurt her feelings.

What the fuck? Since when do I care about her feelings?

Now, this is just making me angry. I definitely should just go.

"Oh, hey, Bakugou, I almost didn't see you there." Kirishima appears next to me wearing his unfailing grin. "Are you going to class?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I growl. "Of course, I'm going to class."

"Okay. Well…are you waiting for someone?"

"No," I answer instantly. "I'm just, uh…"

"Well, you should probably get going soon." He adjusts his bag on his shoulder. "You don't want to be late. I'll walk with you if you want."

"I can walk by myself," I snap.

"All right, well then…see you in class."

He walks off, and I see Ashido run up next to him, talking excitedly.

I check my watch again and frown. I really do need to leave soon if I'm not going to be in trouble with Mr. Aizawa. The last thing I need is to fall even further behind because of something dumb like being late.

Still. We've been meeting up every morning before class to walk together… I mean, it started when she _insisted_ on walking with me one day last month. And then twice again the next week, even though I kept telling her to knock it off. But now, it feels wrong to walk without her.

I sort of thought our classmates would suspect something was up, but apparently, they're all as dumb as they look. Not that anything is happening between us. At least, not technically. It's not like we're dating or some shit. She's just the annoying girl I walk to class with.

"Come on, Deku! We have to hurry."

I jerk at the voice and look toward it only to see her bouncing down the sidewalk.

_With him_.

"Oh, yeah, Uraraka. You're right. We really don't want to be late, or Mr. Aizawa will be mad for sure."

I watch as they rush past me. Together. Completely oblivious to my presence.

My blood is boiling in my veins. I clench my hands into fists, and I fight with everything I have not to level the entire 1-A dorm with my quirk.

How could she bail on me for that green-haired loser? Without even a second thought? She's supposed to walk with _me_. That's how it works. We've walked together every day this week. Granted, some of those times were also with other people, but still. We had an understanding.

God, this pisses me off.

I grind my teeth as I sling my bag over my shoulder and start toward the main building. Kirishima asked if I was going to class, and I am, but fuck. If I could afford to skip and not fall behind those other idiots, I would. That and I wouldn't know how to explain my absence to Mr. Aizawa. What would I even say? That I'm late because a girl wouldn't walk with me?

What the hell is wrong with me? Did I really consider skipping class just because some girl? That's fucking pathetic!

"I am _not_ pathetic," I growl, shoving my hands in my pockets and walking faster.

And yet, when I get to class, I'm still pissed.

* * *

_**Ochako**_

"Hey, Uraraka?"

"Hmm?" I look up from my notes to see Sato leaning across the aisle. "What?"

"Did you have a fight with Bakugou?" he whispers.

"What? No, why?"

"'Cause he keeps looking over here, and he has that face like he's ready to kill someone."

"Isn't that just his regular face?" I hear Todoroki murmur softly from Sato's other side.

"No, this one is way more intense."

I frown, and steal a glance toward the far side of the room, craning my neck to see around everyone. I freeze when I meet Bakugou's gaze for a split second before quickly looking away.

"Yeah," I mutter. "He definitely seems angrier than usual."

"Do you know why?"

I press my lips together and try to think.

"No… I don't think so."

Mr. Yamada clears his throat loudly, and we quickly turn back to our notes, abandoning the conversation.

But I can't get it out of my head. I mean, why would Bakugou be angry at me? I didn't do anything. At least, not that I know of.

The bell rings to dismiss the class for lunch, and I begin to gather up my things. I stop to look up when a shadow falls over my desk.

"Oh, hi, Bakugou." I ignore the annoying waver in my voice.

"Cut the crap. I saw you looking at me."

I blink and slide out of my seat, reaching down to grab my bag. Gosh, where did everyone else go? And why does he have to be standing so close?

"I don't know what you mean," I lie terribly, trying to move past him, toward the door.

"Yes, you do," he snarls.

"Okay, so I was looking at you. So what?"

"Why?"

"Why?" I echo, a frown forming in my forehead.

"Why were you looking at me?"

"Because Sato said _you_ were glaring at _me_," I answer loudly, my patience wearing thin. "And you were," I add, "so actually, it's me who should be interrogating you!"

He scowls and starts to walk off. "I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Hey, no, wait!" I call after him. "Are you angry at me?"

When he doesn't answer, I follow him, reaching out to grab his hand. He spins around immediately, violently pulling out of my grasp. I take a step back and stare at him as he gives me a murderous look.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "I was just…" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I just want to know why you're acting this way?"

"I fucking waited for you."

I blink in confusion.

"What?"

"This morning," he says, his tone vibrating with rage.

"You… This morning?" I shake my head. "I don't understand."

"I was waiting outside the dorm for you. I thought… You were supposed to walk with me."

"Supposed to walk… I walked with Deku this morning."

"_I know,"_ he rumbles.

"Wait. What do you mean I was '_supposed'_ to walk with you?"

He turns his face away, and I almost wonder if he's blushing. But that's stupid.

"I thought we had an agreement," he says quietly, "to walk to class together, but then, _today_, you showed up with that loser!"

"Deku is my friend!" I say over him. "Don't call him a loser! And it's not like you ever told me you wanted to walk with me! How was I supposed to know?"

"You know what? You're right!" He throws his hands up. "I'm an idiot! Why the hell would I want to walk with you anyway?"

"Okay, that's completely unfair!" I shout back. "Deku is my friend just the same as you! You have no right to act…to act–"

"To act how?"

"Jealous!"

His mouth snaps shut, and I feel the silence between us like it has its own gravity.

"I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" I ask finally. "I…I thought you were my friend."

"We're not just friends, and you fucking know it."

"What?" I gasp.

"Oh, come on, Uraraka." He sighs, crossing his arms. "Do you really think I'm friends with any of the morons in this class?"

"What about Kirishima?"

"He's an exception," he mumbles. "I can't get rid of him."

"Well, what about Todoroki? Or Yaoyorozu? And Kaminari?"

"They're not my friends," he scoffs. "They're people I attend class with. My competition. That's it."

"Okay, fine." I sigh. "Where are you going with this? Are you trying to tell me you're not my friend? I don't–"

"I don't do friends," he repeats firmly. "And…fuck, this is so stupid."

"Fine by me," I announce. "I'm going to lunch."

I have no idea what is happening in this conversation, but it doesn't feel like anything good, so I'm happy to leave.

"No, don't," he calls after me, a strain, almost like pain, in his voice. "I…"

I watch silently as he jerks his head to the side before turning back to me and focusing on a spot over my head.

"I… I'm sorry I'm… It's not that I don't want to be friends, I just… I like you, okay?"

"You what?" I echo softly.

"You heard me," he growls. "And…if you laugh at me, I swear to God, I'll blow this classroom sky high."

"I would never laugh at you about that," I tell him honestly.

"Good." He barks.

"And, since we're talking about it, I… I guess I sort of like you too."

He gives me a skeptical look and his frown deepens.

"You're just saying that to make me feel less stupid."

"Actually, I'm not," I glare at him. God, why did I have to fall for such a hothead? "Why would I lie about that?"

It's quiet for a minute where we just stare at each other, neither of us willing to concede. My eyes are watering when he finally ends it.

"Okay. Whatever," he says brusquely as he turns to leave.

"Does this mean you're going to walk me to class tomorrow?" I call after him, swiping under my eyes.

He pauses before looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess," he answers with his usual apathy. "Just don't be late."

I smile to myself as butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"And don't bring Deku!"

He disappears down the hall, and I reach up to feel my burning face. What just happened? I mean…did Bakugou really just… And did I actually say… I mean are we…

Are we a couple?

My stomach flips, and it's suddenly really hard to breathe. Is this normal? I don't understand.

A bell rings somewhere, and I'm suddenly reminded I'm supposed to be at lunch. Grabbing my bag, I adjust it on my shoulder, and start for the cafeteria. I'm not sure why though. It's not like I'll be able to eat anything.

Not when all I can think about is how Bakugou waited for me.


End file.
